Mjolnir
by kimchi121
Summary: Two different takes based off of the Age of Ultron extended trailer. The Second one goes with the actual trailer but slightly tweaked. My summary sucks and please no hate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I couldn't get the Avengers out of my head and I thought I'd write a thing about the new extended trailer of Age of Ultron. It's set a little differently. But the second chapter (if I choose to post it) will be based off of the actual trailer. But like they're both different...Am I making any sense? Anyways...I hope it isn't horrible...R&R

* * *

><p>It was just a regular day at the tower. It was morning and everyone was up. Steve was making waffles, while Bruce and Tony were tinkering with a few spare parts at the table. Natasha was brewing coffee and Clint was trying to stay awake.<p>

Steve had set the waffles down on the table, there were blueberry waffles, strawberry, waffles and chocolate waffles. Who knew after being stuck in ice for several decades, Steve was a really good cook. He had excused himself for a while, since he had to go and get himself a newspaper. As the tablet that Tony had given him still confused him a bit.

Thor was up but had to use the little Avengers room and left. But not before leaving Mjolnir on top of the boxes of poptarts that he had claimed for himself.

Some of the others I.E. Tony wanted a poptart and wanted one badly. They were s'mores after all. He tried shoving the boxes from underneath the mighty hammer but they wouldn't budge. His antics had gone unnoticed and was starting to whine about it. The others were starting to get annoyed by the sound.

"Bruce...you gotta help me..." He pleaded. "I can't lift the damn hammer."

"Sorry Tony but I'm eating waffles and you wouldn't like the other guy when he's hungry." He stated. Tony unconsciously gulped and asked Clint, who denied.

"Fine then I'll move the hammer myself." He tried but fell forward trying to push the thing off the boxes. He landed on his face causing a few giggles out of the others. He got up and dusted himself off. "Well that could've gone better." He sat down out the table and settled with some eggs and bacon.

Thor had come back from the bathroom and was getting the toaster ready for the sugary pastries. He was humming a strange song, probably one from his home on Asgard.

Steve had come back from getting the paper and was starting to crave a poptarts. Seeing Thor's hammer resting on top of the boxes he casually went over and picked it up, setting it aside while he opened a box. That's when the room became eerily silent. Clint was wide awake now and Bruce had a piece of bacon stuck in his mouth mid-chew. Tony's jaw was wide open which had lead to him ungracefully having his eggs fall out of his mouth. Natasha looked nonchalant but inside she was shocked. A part of her did have a feeling that Steve could be worthy of wielding Mjolnir. Thor still had his back turned watching the toaster, he turned around and noticed the others' shocked expressions.

"What is the problem my friends? Were we not just enjoying the day's breakfast? It looks like Steven has finally returned with the paper of ne…" he couldn't finish his sentence as the words had died in his throat. Steve was oblivious as he was still reading the paper. He looked up from the paper noticing an uncomfortable feeling of people staring at him. He saw the shocked expressions of his friends. An eyebrow was raised and he looked down at the half eaten poptart in his hand.

"I'm sorry…did I do something wrong?" Steve asked. "Oh here Thor, your hammer." he stated and threw it to the god of thunder. Who subconsciously caught it, not even blinking. Steve still felt them staring as he continued to eat his poptart and read the paper. After a few more seconds had passed he couldn't take it anymore. "Will all of you please stop staring at me like that!?" His outburst had finally snapped his friends out of their stupor.

"How, how are you able to lift Thor's hammer?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Steve asked confused.

"Man, the hammer. Whosoever wields this hammer, if he be worthy shall have the power of Thor." Clint explained. "And FYI Captain….you wielded it."

"What you guys quit messing around."

"No, he is correct Steven as no one but someone who is worthy can lift Mjolnir." Thor said gravely. And Steve didn't like it one bit. "May you rule Asgard in a fair and mighty way," he said slightly kneeling. Now Steve was feeling horrible.

"No Thor it's not my place. I already have a home here. And besides, psh I know not of your Asgardian ways. You make a better Thor anyways."

"Well it seems that Capsicle is worthy of wielding the hammer. Which I can't get over right now…" Tony stated.

"THANK YOU STEVEN! WE SHALL PARTAKE IN EATING POPTARTS!" Thor bellowed.

"That's nice Thor, but I've already had my share of poptarts."

"So be it, I shall eat these enjoyable pastries of Midgard." He laughed. Steve awkwardly laughed along to. Wanting to avoid things from getting more awkward Steve left, saying he was going to ride around town for a while. Natasha left with him much to his surprise. Which left Bruce, Tony, Clint and Thor alone to continue eating their breakfast.

"Well this was an eventful morning…." Clint stated.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the Avengers were gathered at Stark Tower. Agent Hill and Rhodey were also present. Thor had set his hammer on the table.

"So whoever be worthy shall have the power of whatever man. It's a trick." Clint stated.

"Oh it is much more than that my friend." Thor said. Tony immediately stood up.

"If I lift it do I get to rule Asgard?" Tony asked. Thor nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"I will be fair but firmly cruel." He stated as he held Mjolnir. Trying but failing to lift it. "Be right back." Once back he tried again to lift the mighty hammer but this time with one of his iron man gauntlets. Still with no success. Rhodey came to help him too, adorning War Machine's gauntlet as well.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodey asked looking at Tony skeptically.

"Are you even on my team?"

"Just represent, pull." They failed and Bruce had gestured to Natasha.

"Oh no, no, no. That's not a question I need answered." She said taking another sip of her beer. Clint stood up ready to lift Mjolnir.

"Man this is like the sword in the stone, but with Thor's hammer and the coffee table." Tony mused.

"Alright let's see if I can lift this bad boy." Clint said. He tried but in vain to lift it up. It didn't even budge. "Awe man it is a trick. That thing weighs a ton." Clint sat back down and took a swig of beer. They laughed.

"Come on Cap." Tony piped up.

"I don't know about this..."

"Well maybe it's because you're all not worthy." Thor smiled. Clint stuck his tongue and the others groaned but in an amused way. Steve sighed and went up to lift it.

"Alright...here goes nothing..." Steve held Mjolnir and tried to lift it. Miscalculating the weight of the hammer, Steve nearly fell backwards. Everyone's faces were shocked in awe. Thor's smile immediately fell from his face. Steve looked as surprised as the rest of them.

"Whoa so Cap is worthy of wielding Mjolnir..." Clint said, voicing everyone's thought. Steve was starting to get a little squeamish as everyone's gaze was locked on him. Thor stood up and kneeled. Causing the others to look confused.

"You are worthy of Mjolnir and I do believe that you will be able to rule Asgard with fine grace and fairness as you are now the almighty Thor. May Asgard hail its new ruler." Thor said Crestfallen.

"Whoa Thor! No need to drastically assume anything." Steve said panicking, he held the hammer towards Thor. "Ruling Asgard isn't my place. Its yours and I don't want to be a trouble to you. As you are the one and only Thor to all of us." He gratefully took the hammer back and grabbed Steve crushing with a bear hug.

"You're crushing him Thor," Natasha stated worried.

"Yeah, wouldn't want a squished Cap on our side." Tony called out.

"But of course. I am surprised but glad to see that you are worthy to lift Mjolnir."

"I just hope that I'll always be worthy..."

"Alright enough with the fluffy and sweet moment but, seriously after saving the day countless times and finally meeting up again let's enjoy it while it lasts." Tony stated. Everyone agreed thinking that Tony had matured a little more. "But I think I would've made a great ruler of Asgard. They thought too soon and groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Ending<strong>

As Steve went to lift up Mjolnir the hammer flew out of the building with Steve still holding onto it. A large gaping hole was left in the ceiling as their Captain was flung out of the building and into the night. The remaining members of the Avengers looked on, mouths wide.

"Holy...fudge balls…" Bruce said.

"Alright team it looks like Capsicle has just taken Mjolnir out for a joyride." Tony stated.

"Oh my, it looks like our dear Steven is worthy of wielding Mjolnir." Thor said aloud.

"Yeah, okay that's fine and dandy, but where on earth is Steve?" Natasha wanted to know.

"Not to worry Lady Natasha, Mjolnir should be back anytime soon." Thor said, but he wasn't so sure.

"Jarvis, do you know where Steve is?"

"Well, Sir, from my calculations Mr. Rogers seems to be flying over the Pacific Ocean. Recalculating. He is now in Las Vegas."

"Lucky!" Tony whined.

"Um, Stark...He's in Vegas doing who knows what." Natasha stated. "And we're going to find him."

"Fine, but only because he happened to end up in one of my favorite places." Tony grumbled. "Jarvis, get the jet ready. We have a Captain to find." And everyone including Agent Hill and Rhodey climbed into the jet.

"I really hope nothing crazy happens…" Rhodey said to himself.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Clint voiced out loud. Those weren't his best words of choice. Yet everything turned out alright. Except for the fact that there were a bunch of fans chasing Steve around. After safely securing Steve on the jet they headed home. Steve was missing a few patches of his clothes, his hair was ruffled and he had different shades of lipstick covering his face. Which didn't fare well with Natasha.

"So Cap, why didn't you just fly out of there with Mjolnir?" Tony asked.

"Two words Stark... …." He said clutching his head. "Circling the Earth at least 2 times around and stopping in Vegas is really...mind boggling."

"Oh...well that's understandable."

"Here you go Thor. I think this belongs to you." Steve said handing Mjolnir to Thor. Who responded with a hearty laugh and a strong pat on Steve's back.

Once arriving back to the tower, everyone heard a familiar disney song playing in Tony's workshop.

"Alright who's idea was it to play Pinocchio while we were gone?" Out of everyone there, Thor was the one who rose his hand.

"What it seemed like a good movie to watch. Your midgardian movies are quite fascinating to watch as well as amusing. It seems that I had forgotten that I left it playing."

"Seriously?" Tony raised an eyebrow, "Out of all the movies you could've picked you picked that one?" He sighed.

_There are no strings on me…._a garbled and malicious voice said. It sounded robotic yet vaguely human. 'No it couldn't be.' Tony thought. 'Henry and had shut him down...at least I thought….' The clattering of metal could be heard as an unfinished robot had left his workshop. Silver and lighting up with blue lights illuminating his mouth and eyes. Crushing one of his suits.

"Oh this definitely can't be good." Tony groaned.


End file.
